


Of course I knew, I'm psychic!

by Em_Turing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, poor spacedad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Turing/pseuds/Em_Turing
Summary: How did J'onn know?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a little one shot, because I just couldn’t get over J’onn’s reaction! Sorry for the mistakes!! English is not my first language :) Enjoy!

J'onn J'onzz was a man of honor. He valued respect and trust above all else and he believed that everyone had the right to privacy. As a result he refused point blank to intentionally enter another person’s mind and invade their thoughts. Unfortunately no matter how hard he tried there were occasions where it could not be helped. Sometimes the thoughts were too loud to ignore.

When Kara was in danger he could not help but hear Alex’s panic.

_Kara please!_

_I don’t want to lose you! I can’t lose you!_

_I have to do something!_

When an op went downhill he was haunted by his soldiers’ desperate internal screams, some of them full of fear some others full of guilt. The worst ones were the ones filled with resignation, the last thoughts of the heroes he had under his command.

_It’s over._

_Shit he is behind me._

_I should have known dammit._

_This mess is my fucking fault._

_I hope they know I love them._

When Alex killed Astra it was her frantic thoughts that propelled him to take the blame.

_Kara will never forgive me._

When Winn first helped them out it was his undeniable genius and devotion that echoed inside J’onn’s head.

_Nerd harder, Schott! You can do it for Kara and you can do it for Supergirl!_

When James Olsen entered their lives as Guardian his determination could not be ignored.

_I can’t keep taking pictures of tragedies I can prevent._  

Some other times his need to be at the top of his game during important missions meant that dulling his psychic powers was next to impossible. As a result his mind was not just invaded by the most powerful thoughts, but it was also flooded by all sorts of technical jargon and random silliness.

_So a pad was not a good idea and tampons are out of the question so menstrual cup?_

_Did I forget to pay the bills? Yep… Shit!_

_I really need a burger!_

_Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play. Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid… NOT AGAIN! I HATE THIS SONG!_

And his all-time favorite.

_What a nice moment to be itchy down there… Just wonderful…_

It was in those occasions that he was provided with a rare insight into Alex’s mind. He was very proud of how methodical she was in her strategies, amazed by her courage and endlessly entrained by the fact that even his most talented agent suffered from sudden bouts of very random thoughts. 

_Did I charge my kindle?_

_Wrong choice of underwear Alex!_

_I don’t care if it’s the middle of the day, after this I’m getting a donut._

_Do I need another leather jacket? No… Should I buy one? Yep._

_It's been one week since you looked at me. Cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry…_

_Is Kara okay? I should call her._

_My new gun is sooo cool!_

_Nope you don’t have to pee! Nope!_

_Unagi!_

_I could totally prove Goldbach's conjecture!_

J’onn was also intrigued and a little concerned by another type of thoughts that appeared sporadically in Alex’s mind during some of their easier operations.

_Oh Anna is so pretty today! I could… What? Nope! Pf_

_Lucy looks so hot in that uniform. No not hot! Pf of course not! I mean beautiful like in the conventional way!_  

_Maggie is so cute and smart and tough and beautiful! You know in the friendly way!_

_She has a hot date… So what? Why do I care? Pf I don’t care! I don’t! I really really don’t care. She is just my partner. My WORK partner… I don’t care…_

_Aw can’t! Well fuck you Sawyer I got other friends, I hope you had fun with your girlfriend! Pf…_

Of course he didn’t care that Alex was apparently attracted to other women. What worried him was the fervor with which she suppressed those ideas. What concerned him was that this sort of denial was probably a very usual occurrence. He knew that Alex strived for perfection and he was terrified that his little girl would never be comfortable enough to explore this part of herself.  J’onn thought about talking to her, finding a way to show her that she was perfect in every way, that she deserved happiness and that they all loved her unconditionally. He wanted to help her accept herself without pushing her to a realization before she was ready. It was a tricky thing and he had been searching a solution for days when suddenly:

_Oh shit shit shit shit I’m gay!!! Pf no, I’m not! Yes, you are! I need a donut!_

He smirked. Maybe he was not needed after all.

His amusement was short-lived. Why? Well, it turns out that being psychic next to a person going through an internal crisis meant that he had to listen to every single though Alex had about the subject. Some of them were too personal and he felt like an intruder. Some others were… Well, let’s just say there were many things a space dad did not want to know about his earth daughter. 

_Why is lesbian porn so fake? Maybe I should try erotica._

_Maggie has such a cute ass._

_How the fuck did I not realize I was into Vicky?_

_Maggie is such a badass._

_No wonder I couldn’t orgasm with a man…_

_I love her dimples!_

_Do I have a type? Nope…_

_Oh God I definitely had a crush on Gillian Anderson!_

_Oh my God Gillian Anderson is bi!_

After that he had to suffer an entire day of the X-files soundtrack playing incessantly in his head.

_Thank God for Kara!_

_I wonder how it’d be like to kiss Maggie…_

_She doesn’t want me! I’m humiliated._

_I have to get over her!_

_Well, fuck Maggie Sawyer! I tried! Shut up!_

_She is so beautiful!_

_She doesn’t like me like that!_

_I’ll never find anyone, will I?_

_Gay! Say it! Lesbian… Gay! I’m gay!_

_Mom will be so disappointed!_

_Will she forgive me?_

_I can’t believe she is fine with it!_

_Maggie is hurt! My Maggie is hurt!_

At that point J’onn kind of hoped that Alex’s thoughts would finally quiet down since she seemed to be more at peace with her identity. Boy was he wrong! If Alex Danvers going through an existential crisis had a loud mind then Alex Danvers experiencing her first relationship had decided to buy her brain a megaphone.  

“Good morning J’onn!”

_MAGGIE LIKES ME! MAGGIE KISSED ME! HER LIPS ARE SOFT AND SHE KISSED ME!_

J’onn smirked.

“Good morning Agent Danvers. You are in a good mood today.”

Alex blushed and J’onn decided to give her a break.

“Conference room in five minutes.”

“Yes, sir!”

From that day it only got worse.

_I have a girlfriend!!_

_A girlfriend!!_

_Maggie Sawyer is MY girlfriend!!_

_Oh my God! MAGGIE SAWYER IS MY GIRLFRIEND!!_

And worse.

_Maggie slept over!!!_

_Maggie Sawyer slept in my bed and wore my t-shirt and made me coffee!_

_Her lips are so soft!_

And worse.

_My girlfriend is so hot!_

_God her tongue!_

_I hope she liked it!_

_Well she really did look like she was enjoying herself._

Up until that moment J’onn did not know that giggles counted as a thought or that he could actually see another person’s memory without actively entering their mind! He didn’t need to see that dammit!!!

His patience was at an all-time low when Maggie Sawyer decided to become a regular D.E.O. visitor. J’onn had never regretted giving anyone security clearance more that he did that moment.

_Damn Danvers is so hot when she is all bossy._

_Maybe she can bring her uniform at my place tonight._

_Oh babe I want you to show ME what you can do with that index finger._

It is fair to say that J’onn was traumatized for life.

He was relieved when Alex decided to finally gather them and introduce her partner. He smirked at the gender neutral term. Mr. Schott and Mr. Olsen were in for quite a surprise.

_I hope they like me!_

_God I hope they like me!_

_I can’t live without her!_

_They have to like me!_

The introductions were made and the group was as welcoming as he had hoped it would be. It was a relief that he would not have to murder one of his own. Maggie and Alex visibly relaxed and J’onn was so damn proud.

“My money is on your girl!”

_MY GIRL!!!!!!!!!!_

_That sounds so good!!_

J’onn smiled and looked at Alex’s relieved and ecstatic face! His smile widened. He had never seen her this calm, he had never seen her this happy. At that moment he decided that his girl’s happiness was worth all the headaches in the universe and he would fight anyone that thought otherwise.  


End file.
